


Mission gone wrong

by Kakashisith



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, August2019WritingChallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: ANBU members Kakashi and Itachi must hide in an old cottage because of a storm. It affects their relationship heavily





	Mission gone wrong

Lightning came like a rip in the inky night, as if behind the dark canvass was a brilliant light just waiting to flood through any crack no matter how small.  
Two young men, wearing masks, were seeking a place to hide.  
The older man had silver-grey hair, he was tall, yet muscular. The other had raven-black hair.  
"Itachi, you`re freezing," commented the silver-haired man,putting his arm around the shorter man. "We should see the old house already..."  
He was looking right and then left, while the raven tried to catch some warmth.  
The lightning flashed and pushed its inverted limbs down to the wheat field. In one, two, three seconds, the loud boom of the thunder struck.  
"We cannot go on with the mission,"whispered Itachi, "not with this weather."  
"I know."  
The lightning struck. One, two, and the boom came. Nearer...  
"There!" Kakashi reached his hand, now Itachi saw it, too. There stood a lone structure, reaching the sky...it was left disregarded with no one near it. overtime the bricks had weakened, the paint wore off and layers of dust coated over it. the building surely looked aged. It had been abandoned but was taken over by pigeons fluttering in the rooms and nesting by the windows, spiders building webs and bats sheltered here for the night  
"Let`s go," hurried Itachi, pulling at the other`s hand.  
Kakashi sighed deeply and followed his lead. After some running, they reached the old house.  
Facades are an impressive thing, the seemingly charming house on the hill, which if not for the slightly cracked, dust coated windows and the slightly rotten wood or the keep out sign appears to be perfectly normal. However, the inside is far direr. The rooms which were once filled with the echoes of laughter now echoed nothing but silence. The entrance which was once something to be marveled at now a sorry sight of collapsed splintered beams, pale paint chips and thick layers of suffocating dust. Rats have long been driven away by the lonely and hopelessness which has engulfed the building.  
Itachi jumped in, wet like a drowning kitten. Kakashi followed him shortly, panting and left hand pressed against his side, panting. He pushed his white mask aside, to the dusty floor, next to Itachi`s.  
Itachi turned around to see Kakashi leaning against the wall, pale and sweating.  
"Are you injured?" he asked, worry in his voice.  
Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "It`s okay..."  
Itachi pushed Kakashi against the wall again, touching him.  
"This is not wise," Kakashi began.  
"I believe we've had this discussion."  
What began as some high winds and a smattering of rain has built into the worst storm in a generation. The wind didn't howl, it screamed. The rain didn't fall it was driven, hard, merciless, torrential. The trees do not sway, they creak, bend and moan as their fine limbs are ripped away and their autumnal leaves become not confetti, but ammunition in the gale. Everything went dark, Kakashi couldn`t see a thing.  
In the dark, he heard the smile in Itachi's voice, and then felt a hand alight on his cheek, a kiss brush against his lips.  
"You know, how I feel," Itachi leaned in again and brushed another kiss over Kakashi's face. The mask covering his face, was pulled down, Kakashi gasped. He didn`t know, how to react...  
"I feel the same," Kakashi admitted, before gently pushing him back."but I still think it`s not such a good idea."  
"Kakashi," Itachi sighed, stroking his face," could you just stop arguing with me?"  
"I`m afraid I might hurt you," Kakashi replied, nuzzling toward the touch but wary of putting pressure on Itachi's hands.  
Itachi leant closer, pressing his lips to Kakashi's in a sweet, chaste kiss. "You know, you`re very attractive, Kakashi."  
Kakashi felt the last of his control unravelling, and parted his lips, wanting more and inhaling the moan that Itachi breathed into his mouth.  
"Does it hurt?"Itachi asked, even as he deepened the kiss, his tongue plundering Kakashi's mouth.  
Outside, the pitiless rain fell, fell steadily, with a fierce malignity that was all too human.  
"It hurts not to..." Kakashi replied, circling Itachi with his arm and pulling Itachi's body against his. There was pain, but it paled next to the fire that blazed across his skin. Itachi pushed his robe down and Kakashi could barely see his pale body in the darkness.  
As Itachi settled back against his body, he gasped at the contrast between the chill of the cabin and the heat of Itachi's body.  
"Itachi... stop."  
Itachi smirked and looked at him with those beautiful, red Sharingan eyes.  
Evading Kakashi's attempts to capture him he snaked down the long chest. Using quick nips, kisses and finger tweaks he made his way to his goal. In a moment he was on his knees between his beloved's legs.  
Reaching Kakashi's engorged cock he found himself pausing overcome by the sight. He had dreamt about seeing this flesh erect countless times. Several shades darker than the surrounding tissue it arced over the taut stomach the flaring head pointing at the navel. So solid so beautiful.  
Itachi couldn't look at it without wanting it in his mouth. Wrapping his hands around the solid shaft he lifted the dripping head to his lips.  
Kakashi watched avidly as the young man smeared precum on his lips. A groan escaped him as Itachi took the crown of his erection into the hot recesses of his mouth. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last long he had almost come just seeing the young Uchiha handle his cock. He writhed trying to hold off, to prolong the exquisite agony.  
"Itachi... don`t....stop..." Kakashi`s babble started as a whisper and quickly evolved into a shout as Itachi swallowed his penis deeply.  
Itachi lowered his mouth over the cock taking even more into his throat. Swallowing repeatedly he massaged the hard length further down his throat. He raised and lowered his mouth again and again rapidly.  
Head thrown back the silver haired man whimpered as Itachi's nose reached the curling hair at the base of his erection. His scrotum was drawn tight against his shaft meeting the young man's chin. Clever fingers stroked his balls and Kakashi Hatake was lost, his orgasm tearing through him. The cock in Itachi's mouth swelled and then pulses of thick spicy fluid were shooting down his throat. Sucking as well as he could, cum still backed up flooding his mouth. Releasing the softening flesh he sat back.  
Kakashi sprawled in front of him drenched in sweat, gasping for breath, beautiful in his abandon.  
Strong arms wrapped around his back holding him tight. Itachi licked a path to Kakashi's ear. "Are you all right?"  
"Want you," Kakashi wheezed.  
"Yes..." Itachi raised himself to all fours. "Wait. Do you have any...?" He hesitated delicately.  
A warm rush of blood flushed Kakashi's overheated face even further. "In my... backpack..."  
A sudden warm slickness around his cock made Kakashi start and squirm. "You could have warned me you were about to do that," he rasped.  
Itachi just grinned and spread gel onto his own penis as he finished his preparations.  
A guttural gasp escaped Kakashi's lips as he felt the head of his organ being gently guided between the twin globes of Itachi's arse. He went stone still, barely breathing, as his cock nudged the opening of Itachi's body.  
Itachi's face bore a look of intense concentration as he carefully eased the heavy rod into its proper path. His eyes were fixed on Kakashi's face, his lips were parted, and beads of sweat slid down his cheeks to drip off his chin and down his chest. His eyes turned black with lust and desire.  
There were dual sighs of immense satisfaction when Itachi's weight finally settled onto Kakashi's groin, fully engulfing his cock. Kakashi reached forward and rested his hands on Itachi's thighs, groaning as he fought the urge to mindlessly thrust upward.  
"Sweet Susanoo..."whispered Itachi. "It's even better than I imagined."  
"Itachi." Kakashi groaned. "Don't think... last very long."  
Licking a trickle of sweat from the corner of his mouth, Itachi slowly began to push himself up. "Then we'd better get on with it, hadn't we?" His eyes were dark with lust and his harsh breathing mirrored that of the body beneath him.  
Ravening need consumed Kakashi as Itachi shifted up and down, gaining speed as his own hunger drove him hard. Faster... faster... bucking hips... driving cock... exquisite agony... exquisite rapture...  
The frenzied pace was a frantic blur. Itachi pounded down and up as Kakashi matched him stroke for stroke. Kakashi felt warm fluid erupting over his hand, then his entire body contracted as his own orgasm boiled over in a furious climax and he was thrown into ecstasy with a joyful howl.  
Kakashi didn't know how much time had passed when he became aware of the weight slumped on his chest.  
He slowly moved his muscles and gently stroked Itachi`s long, messy hair. Outside, the storm had finally ended.


End file.
